The invention relates to a measuring device for contactless distance measurement, in particular a handheld device.
One such measuring device, designed as a handheld device and also known as a distance measuring device, is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 198 04 051 A1 or German Patent DE 196 52 438 C2. The measuring device operates on the principle of transit time measurement, in that a light signal or light pulse is transmitted from the transmission path to the appropriate object, and this signal or pulse is reflected from the object and received again by the measuring device via the reception path, and the transit time of the light signal or pulse, which is the period of time between the instant of transmission and the instant of reception, is measured. This period of time is a measure for the distance, which is calculated taking the speed of light into account and is shown on a display. The transit time can be determined for instance by correlating the transmission and reception signals.